Umarłem razem z Voldemortem
by Uciekinierka
Summary: Wspomnienia Regulusa Blacka na temat jego życia i relacji z jego bratem i przyjaciółką.


Hogwart zawsze kojarzył mi się z miejscem do którego trafiają wszystkie szpargały, nie zależnie od ceny, pochodzenia. Zazwyczaj są to bezwartościowe rupiecie, takie jak szlamy i zdrajcy krwi. Ja należałem do tych lepszych, do domu węża, prawdziwych i najwłaściwszych czarodziejów. Właśnie takie ideały wpoili mi rodzice. Po wyjeździe mojego brata do szkoły zrozumiałem, że wszystko czego próbował mnie nauczyć , było zwykłymi bredniami. W naszym domu panowała specyficzna atmosfera. Nasi rodzice nie patyczkowali się wychowując synów. Nigdy nie rozmawiali z nami na luźne tematy, nie przytulali, nie otaczali miłością. Kiedyś myślałem, że coś mi odbierają i Syriusz próbował mi to wynagrodzić. Jednak kiedy skończyłem dziesięć lat zrozumiałem, że chcieli zrobić z nas silne osoby. Pragnęli, abyśmy zachowywali się wyrachowanie, dystyngowanie, emanowali pewnością siebie. Mieli na to różne sposoby. Poczynając od zabraniania zabawy, po zaklęcia torturujące. Pamiętam, że to właśnie mój starszy brat oberwał nim jako pierwszy. Zrobił to w mojej obronie, cierpiał, abym ja dłużej pozostał w nieświadomości tego okropnego bólu. Był głupi, przez niego nie byłem przygotowany. Po jego wyjeździe torturowali mnie wiele razy, wpajając dyscyplinę i genialną ideologię Czarnego Pana. Kiedy nadszedł czerwiec rozumiałem, że Syriusz już nie jest po naszej stronie. Był nędznym gryfonem wierzącym w honor, odwagę i dobroć. Zdradził szlachetną krew Blacków, tak jak nasza znienawidzona kuzynka Andromeda, która wyszła za parszywego mugola. On nie był od niej lepszy, przyjaźnił się ze szlamami i zdrajcami krwi. Co z nim było nie tak? Czemu tak bardzo nienawidził genialnego Voldmorta i jedynej słusznej tezy, że na świecie powinni istnieć tylko pełnokrwiści czarodzieje. Na początku myślałem, że Syriusz się opamięta, ale kiedy uciekł z domu i matka wypaliła jego nazwisko z naszego drzewa genealogicznego, zrozumiałem, że nie mam już brata. Znienawidziłem go równie mocno jak on nas. W szkole zacząłem unikać ludzi słabych. Gardziłem nimi, w szczególności tymi cholernymi gryfonami, z Huncwotami na czele. Wydawali się ludźmi całkowicie pozbawionymi kręgosłupa. Potem ta stara jędza McGonagal, kazała uczyć mi się z jedna z nich. Dorcas Meadowes, na początku wydawała mi się równie bezbarwna jak cała reszta. Jednak potem zrozumiałem, że za tą ładną buźką kryje się coś jeszcze. Nie była tak ograniczona, jak myślałem na początku. Była niezwykle inteligentna, silna i intrygująca. Oczywiście posiadała również istnie gryfońskie cechy. Według niej wszystko powinno być sprawiedliwe, równe, honorowe. Nie wiedziałem czemu, ale po jakim czasie przestało mnie to obchodzić. Pośród tych wszystkich książek od Transmutacji, odnalazłem prawdziwą przyjaciółkę, zastąpiła mi utracone rodzeństwo. Wtedy po raz pierwszy przyznałem, że tęsknie za Syriuszem i zacząłem wątpić w idee wpajane mi przez rodziców. Wtedy przez chwile, chciałem tak jak on, odciąć się od ciemniej strony. Ona jako jedyna to rozumiała, próbowała mi pomóc. Myślę, że czwarty rok, był jednym z najszczęśliwszych w moim życiu. Miałem w końcu kogoś, kto mnie rozumiał, otaczał opieką, ratował od samozagłady. Przez to wszystko następne wakacje były jednymi z najcięższych. Utknąłem w domu z rodzicami, którzy byli wiernymi wyznawcami Czarnego Pana i musiałem nieźle ukrywać moje wahające się poglądy. Przez dwa miesiące pisałem tylko do kolegów ze Slitherinu, z Dorcas nie miałem kontaktu. Wysłała mi tylko wiadomość na początku wakacji.

 _Nie daj się nikomu zmanipulować Bądź silny._

 _Dorcas_

Co to właściwie miało znaczyć? Nie dowiedziałem się, bo potem kontakt między nami się urwał. Czułem się wtedy bardzo zagubiony. Z jednej strony była moja przyjaciółka, której nie chciałem stracić, a z drugiej surowi rodzice i kusząca perspektywa potęgi. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić, aż do następnego roku. Po powrocie do Hogwartu nie rozmawiałem z Dorcas przez dwa tygodnie. Napisała do mnie, że chce się spotkać w naszym ulubionym miejscu nad jeziorem. Nasze spotkanie nie należało do najmilszych. Opowiedziała mi o wakacjach u tej szlamy Evans i o wspaniałych chwilach w dolinie Godryka, gdzie mieszkała, które notabene spędzała z moim bratem i Potterem. Byłem strasznie zazdrosny, że znalazła sobie nowych przyjaciół, a ze mną prawie zerwała kontakt.

\- Przepraszam Reg, ja naprawdę nie miałam wyboru- zaczęła się tłumaczyć. - Jeśli pisałabym do ciebie, kiedy oni byli w pobliżu, wszystko by się wydało. Myślałam, że zależy ci na dyskrecji- z tym nie mogłem się nie zgodzić, jednak ubodło mnie to, że przestała o mnie walczyć. Od tamtej chwili nasze relacje się oziębiły. Zazwyczaj rozmawialiśmy na tematy naukowe, a ja zacząłem spędzać więcej czasu z Severusem i innymi członkami domu węża. Perspektywa zostania śmierciożercą coraz bardziej mnie rajcowała, jednak cały czas gdzieś w mojej podświadomości jej głos ciągnął mnie w przeciwną stronę. To było za mało, w jednym momencie zdecydowanie wybrałam czarną stronę. Gdy zobaczyłem Dorcas idącą korytarzem z Syriuszem za rękę i niezaszczycającą mnie ani jednym spojrzeniem, przestałem się wahać. Po skończeniu szkoły przyjąłem czarny znak i zostałem sługą Voldemorta. Przez dwa lata byłem zabójcą, tyranem ślepo wierzący w ideologie mojego Pana. Jednak ten nocy, kiedy zlecił mi zabójstwo Dorcas, coś mnie powstrzymało. Kiedy spojrzałem w te pełne przerażenia oczy mojej starej przyjaciółki… umarłem razem z Voldemortem.


End file.
